Those pieces of your life, entangled with mine
by Sisarqua
Summary: Regulus/OC. 'Regulus Black.' Il avait insisté sur le Black, comme si c'eût été une immense source de fierté, et cela la fit sourire.


Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais rien posté par ici. Ça m'a repris d'un coup, en fait. Une idée, une envie, et voilà. En théorie, ça ne sera pas une fic à proprement parler. Plutôt une série de vignettes en lien les unes avec les autres, mais un peu - voire totalement - décousues dans le temps. J'avais envie de retrouver Regulus, mais cette fois-ci pas nécessairement en lien avec Sirius. Le personnage de Raphaëlle est à moi. Disons que ca sera aussi l'occasion de renouer avec une vieille amie. :)

Je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce premier chapitre, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit... Et là, comme ça venait d'une traite, je trouve le rendu un peu brouillon. Mais ça revient, doucement. Vivement la fin des partiels, que je puisse m'y (re)mettre vraiment. ^^"

Hope you'll like it anyway ! :)

* * *

_1__er__ Septembre 1972._

Un ultime coup de sifflet retentit sur la voie 9¾ et les portes du Poudlard Express se refermèrent, abandonnant sur le quai la douce liberté des vacances et les parents anxieux. Il faisait beau, la chaleur estivale rechignait à s'en aller et, dans le train régnait une effervescence ingérable. Entre les premières années excités à l'idée de partir vers de nouvelles aventures, et les élèves plus âgés qui se racontaient déjà l'intégralité de leurs vacances respectives, on n'entendait plus rien et on pouvait difficilement se frayer un passage vers un compartiment. Et nous n'évoquerons pas la quasi impossibilité à trouver un coin tranquille où se poser. Les habitués de cette agitation, cependant, avaient eu tôt fait de s'installer dans un compartiment, refermer soigneusement la porte, et invoquer Merlin de tous leur vœux pour que personne ne vînt les déranger. C'était le cas de cette élève de Serdaigle, déjà profondément plongée dans son livre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment pour dévoiler trois élèves de cinquième année. Elle releva la tête pour les observer.

« Ah ! Les filles, on va s'installer ici, venez ! »

La Serdaigle serra les mâchoires. Elles avaient beau être de deux ans ses aînées, elle n'avait franchement pas envie d'avoir à subir leurs bavardages pendant tout le trajet. Un sourire affable aux lèvres et une mine faussement contrite accompagnèrent ses paroles :

« Oh, je suis désolée, deux de mes amis m'ont demandé de leur garder des places. Comme ils sont _préfets_, ils n'arriveront qu'un peu plus tard, mais… »

Est-ce qu'elle était très bonne actrice, ou est-ce que le mot préfet avait des vertus jusque là insoupçonnées, elle n'aurait su le dire. Toujours était-il qu'elles n'insistèrent pas et s'empressèrent même de ressortir pour trouver un autre espace sonore à polluer. La jeune fille chassa aussitôt cet interlude de son esprit pour se replonger dans sa lecture. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais, qui contrastaient de manière assez saisissante avec sa peau pâle. Elle avait eu treize ans cet été, mais pouvait facilement paraître plus âgée de par sa taille et cette impression de maturité qui marquait ses traits. Peut-être était-ce son regard qui lui donnait cet air presque sévère car, bien que brune, elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond qui semblaient transpercer ceux qu'elle observait. Lire leur âme comme un simple livre ouvert et les dépouiller de leurs secrets. Elle s'appelait Raphaëlle.

La gare de King's Cross était déjà derrière eux depuis un certain temps lorsque la porte du wagon s'ouvrit de nouveau. Elle leva les yeux, pour apercevoir un garçon de première année – aucun doute n'était possible là-dessus. Il écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il avait eu du mal à croire qu'il venait de trouver un wagon qui n'était ni plein à craquer, ni rempli de jeunes gens bruyants. Elle sut aussitôt qu'il ne la dérangerait pas s'il restait. Poliment, il se racla la gorge et fit un pas en avant.

« Excuse-moi, je peux m'installer ici ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins ou… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais elle devina sans peine ce qu'il pensait et lui offrit un sourire engageant.

« Bien sûr, installe-toi. Tu as besoin d'aide avec ta valise ? »

« Ça ira, je te remercie. »

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et entreprit de glisser sa valise sous son siège. Ce faisant, elle prit quant à elle le temps de l'observer. Il était assez frêle et avait même l'air un peu trop fragile, mais il y avait quelque chose d'indéniablement… assuré dans ses gestes et sa manière de se déplacer. Il avait des cheveux aussi sombres qu'elle, et la peau presque aussi claire. Quand il prit place en face d'elle, elle put mieux voir son regard ses prunelles étaient d'un gris irisé de bleu. Elle connaissait ce regard, mais ne le réalisa pas immédiatement. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et il sembla juger que le moment était venu de se présenter. Le dos bien droit, le menton légèrement relevé, il lui tendit la main.

« Regulus _Black_. »

Il avait insisté sur le _Black_, comme si c'eût été une immense source de fierté, et cela la fit sourire. Bien sûr. Il avait les yeux, la silhouette et l'assurance d'un Black. Il dégageait cette même aura de… prestance, malgré son jeune âge. Et il ressemblait indéniablement à son frère aîné, elle avait presque honte de ne pas avoir fait plus tôt le rapprochement. Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne portait pas particulièrement d'affinités avec ce dernier. Elle tendit à son tour la main et serra brièvement celle du garçon alors qu'elle répondait :

« Raphaëlle Connor. Ravie de te rencontrer, Regulus. »

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit assez brusquement, et tous deux se tournèrent vers celle-ci dans un sursaut.

« Ah, on dirait bien qu'il y a de la pla— Par les robes de Merlin ! Hé Sirius, viens voir ça ! »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Regulus avait pâlit – d'appréhension ou de rage ? – en entendant le prénom de son frère. Quant à elle, elle n'avait eu qu'à entendre la voix de Potter pour être aussitôt sur la défensive. Elle ne les appréciait pas, du moins, pas tous. James et Sirius étaient deux trolls qui passaient leur temps à faire du bruit et se faire remarquer – tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était. Avec Remus, cependant, le courant passait mieux et ils travaillaient souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque. Elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à le considérer comme un ami, mais presque. Quant à Pettigrow… Il était invisible. Et elle ne comprenait pas cette admiration sans bornes qu'il vouait aux deux trolls précédemment cités. La silhouette de Sirius apparut aux côtés de James.

« Tiens donc ! Mon petit parfait sang pur de frère avec notre délicieusement glaciale Raphaëlle. Et potentiellement future belle-sœur, à ce que je vois ! »

« Et si vous alliez vaquer à vos occupations habituelles ? » rétorqua la Serdaigle. « C'est-à-dire, aller montrer l'étendue de votre idiotie à ceux qui sont suffisamment stupides pour trouver ça génial ? »

« Et manquer une opportunité d'en ridiculiser deux pour le prix d'un ? » Sirius prit un air faussement scandalisé. « Mais tu n'y penses pas ! »

James éclata de rire et, quelque part derrière eux, Peter suivit le mouvement.

« D'ailleurs, on va peut-être s'installer ici non ? Y'a plus de place ailleurs, » commenta James d'un air narquois.

« Je ne crois pas non, » contra aussitôt la Serdaigle. « On pourrait éventuellement tenir à six, mais vos ego respectifs - » elle désigna successivement James, puis Sirius, d'un mouvement de tête « - ne parviendraient pas à passer la porte. »

« Libre à toi de faire de la place, alors. »

Elle eut un sourire froid et se leva, sortant sa baguette.

« Si par _faire de la place_, tu entends vous virer de là, ça sera avec grand plaisir, Potter. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle réalisa que Regulus s'était levé à son tour et qu'il avait la main posée sur sa baguette. L'intention était noble, mais elle doutait qu'il pût véritablement l'aider si leurs vis-à-vis dégainaient eux aussi leurs baguettes. Ce qui ne manqua pas, d'ailleurs, mais ce fut le moment que choisit Remus pour intervenir. Il se fraya un passage jusqu'à eux et s'interposa, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

« Et si on s'arrêtait là pour aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais éviter de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor avant même que l'année n'ait commencé. »

« C'est elle qui a dégainé en premier. » Sirius désigna Raphaëlle. « Ça sera sa responsabilité, pas la nôtre. »

« Pas si vous lancez les premiers sorts – et je pense que les professeurs et les préfets se ficheront bien de savoir _qui_ a commencé quand il s'agira de distribuer les sanctions. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard, puis abaissèrent leurs baguettes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils les eurent rangées que Raphaëlle et Regulus consentirent à baisser les leurs également. Par dessus son épaule, Remus lança un regard d'excuse à la Serdaigle. Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête, à la fois pour le remercier d'être intervenu et pour lui signifier qu'elle comprenait bien qu'ils étaient de sombres abrutis dénués de maturité. Remus ne l'aurait pas formulé comme ça, elle le savait bien, mais elle ne trouvait pas de termes plus modérés pour les désigner. Et elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il faisait avec eux, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. James sortit le premier, suivi de Remus, mais Sirius se retourna une dernière fois. Il toisa son cadet avec mépris, puis se tourna vers Raphaëlle.

« Tu ferais bien de choisir plus soigneusement tes fréquentations, Raphaëlle. »

« C'est une menace ? » Elle arqua un sourcil, le défiant de continuer.

« Non, un conseil. » Il désigna Regulus d'un signe de tête, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une simple partie du mobilier, sans daigner poser les yeux sur lui. « Je me fous bien de ce que tu peux penser de moi, mais dis-toi bien une chose : si à tes yeux je suis insupportable, c'est rien du tout à côté de lui. Y'a pas une once de qualité en lui, alors si tu veux éviter les problèmes, tu ferais mieux d'aller traîner avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ferme-la ! »

Regulus avait fait un pas en avant, mais Sirius avait déjà ressorti sa baguette et la pointait droit sur son cadet, le dissuadant d'avancer davantage.

« T'es bon qu'à ça de toute façon, » lança Regulus d'un ton rageur, « Dénigrer les autres, les rabaisser autant que tu peux, mais te remettre en question, ça, jamais ! »

Piégée dans cette dispute entre frères, la Serdaigle ne savait pas réellement comment agir. Mais, lorsqu'elle vit Sirius raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette et ouvrir la bouche pour lancer un sortilège, elle s'interposa, comme Remus précédemment.

« Sirius. » Elle ancra son regard dans celui du Gryffondor. « Ça suffit. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant en silence, puis il abaissa sa baguette et quitta le compartiment sans accorder un regard à son cadet. Raphaëlle alla jusqu'à la porte pour la refermer derrière lui et, lorsqu'elle se retourna, Regulus était toujours au même endroit, debout, tremblant de rage. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

« Regulus, » souffla-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. « Assieds-toi. »

Il obéit, mais certainement davantage parce qu'elle le guida jusqu'à sa place que par réel désir d'obtempérer. Elle reprit place en face de lui et chercha à croiser son regard, mais il gardait obstinément la tête baissée, semblait-il profondément absorbé par la contemplation de ses genoux. Un peu indécise quant à la conduite à adopter, elle tenta – désespérément – de lui arracher un sourire.

« Je crois qu'il est inutile de te présenter Sirius, mais tu viens d'avoir _l'honneur_ de rencontrer ses amis. James Potter – le troll à lunettes, Remus Lupin – celui a l'air fatigué, et Peter Pettigrow – celui qui se planquait derrière les autres. » Elle soupira. « Bienvenue à Poudlard… »

Pour toute réponse, elle n'entendit qu'un reniflement discret. Oh. Elle détourna le regard, faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Après tout, Regulus était un Black. Ajouté à cela qu'il était un garçon, il était clair qu'il ne supporterait en aucun cas de se montrer faible devant quelqu'un. Encore moins quand ce quelqu'un était une fille qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer et qui, visiblement, connaissait son aîné. Enfin, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement, connaître était un bien grand mot. Ils étaient dans la même année, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le choix.

Dans le couloir, le chariot à friandises passa et elle se leva d'un bond pour l'intercepter. Cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais elle espérait ainsi donner au jeune Black le temps de retrouver son calme. Et puis, ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à rester assise sans rien faire, à essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas reprendre sa lecture où elle l'avait abandonnée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'avait pas été là.

« S'il vous plaît, » dit-elle suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre de la vendeuse. « Je vais prendre quatre Chocogrenouilles, deux plumes en sucre, et un paquet de Suçacides. »

« Bien sûr ! Ca fera un gallion et cinq mornilles. »

Elle farfouilla dans ses poches pour y trouver la somme nécessaire, récupéra ses sucreries et referma la porte. Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, Regulus avait enfin relevé la tête et observait le paysage qui défilait à toute allure derrière la fenêtre. Toute la rage qui le faisait trembler quelques instants plus tôt semblait s'être évaporée – et quelque part, elle fut impressionnée de la maîtrise qu'il avait de lui-même. Mais, pour combien de temps s'était-il calmé ? Jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre avec Sirius ? Ce dernier avait l'air d'être bien décidé à enquiquiner son cadet. Les années précédentes, il n'avait eu de cesse de dire qu'il ne le supportait pas. Qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui, qu'il était comme _eux_. Les choses n'allaient certainement pas s'arrêter là. La Serdaigle retint un soupir. L'année serait loin d'être tranquille, elle en avait la certitude. Elle reprit place en face du garçon.

« On partage ? » proposa-t-elle en lui tendant deux Chocogrenouilles et une Plume en Sucre.

Il tourna la tête pour observer ce qu'elle lui tendait, puis leva les yeux vers elle et la toisa avec un mélange de surprise et de colère.

« Je ne suis pas un gamin auquel on offre des sucreries pour le consoler après que son grand frère ait été un abruti, » lança-t-il un peu brusquement.

Elle arqua un sourcil, un peu surprise. Un peu vexée, aussi.

« Oh rassure-toi, ce n'est pas de la pitié, » rétorqua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter. « Communément, on appelle ça de la gentillesse, tu devrais essayer. »

Il piqua un fard et baissa les yeux en marmonnant des excuses. Elle les accepta d'un simple signe de tête et renouvela son offre. Il accepta les friandises, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau son regard.

Elle se demanda s'il la remerciait uniquement pour les bonbons, ou pour le fait qu'elle se soit également rangée de son côté face à son frère, mais au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça lui suffisait. Sans un mot de plus, leurs regards dévièrent vers la vitre, et ils se plongèrent dans la contemplation du paysage.

Non, l'année n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos.


End file.
